


Poison

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only she survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Aertial, for the Revolution of fanfiction.net's Gakuen Alice community.
> 
> "A drop, that's all I need, and I'll love you - I mean this, please."

Poison. **  
**

Poison flows through his body.

Being pumped around this carcass of his, slowly infecting, destroying his humanity.

But that day. He couldn't withhold that specific trickle of poison.

And he destroyed her.

The mixing of two potent Fourth Shape Alices; he knew, would be absurdly potenet.

* * *

Ice. Mark of Death.

A potent mix.

Not for a young girl like her to handle.

But she did.

And I regret this.

Why did I take up Kuonji's offer?

And I hurt her.

* * *

"A drop, that's all I need; let me suffer instead. That's all I need. And I'll love you," he murmured, staring at her comatose body from outside of the glass capsule.

And the white rose he held turned a sickening black, its petals dropping to the cold marble floor.

Soon, his hand relaxes, and the remnants of the once beautifully pure flower drops to the ground.

"Give me back my poison. You don't deserve to have it."

* * *

And at that moment, her eyes flicker.

The doctors start up in a whirl of panicky excitement.

"Persona..." she mumbles incoherently, even she can't understand herself as the words tumble out of her mouth.

"Aishiteru."

And a happy tear slips from his eye.


End file.
